Electrical switchgear/board equipment (sometimes just called switchgear or switchboard) house very large and heavy circuit breakers that protect loads that can consume thousands of amps of current. The procedure for making or breaking the electrical connections inside the electrical equipment between primary connectors in the circuit breaker and secondary connectors in the switchgear is referred to as racking. Racking such high-capacity circuit breakers is a procedure wrought with personal danger to the operator's safety. A possibility always exists that an explosion will occur due to a fault creating an arc flash, causing significant injury, including burns, or even death to the operator. Existing techniques have attempted to keep the operator a distance away from the circuit breaker while racking it into or out of the switchgear/board equipment; however, the operator is still required to be present in the same room and sometimes remain in close proximity to the circuit breaker within the blast range of an arc flash hazard. For example, existing racking systems require the operator to insert a hand crank into a panel of the switchgear/board to rack a circuit breaker into and out of the switchgear/board. This puts the operator right in front of the circuit breaker enclosure. Other existing racking systems use a wheeled platform that is positioned in front of the circuit breaker and its enclosure, but the operator is still required to be in the same room as the switchgear/board equipment to operate the racking mechanism, potentially within the arc flash blast range. Whenever the operator is in the room with energized equipment, cumbersome heavy protective gear must be worn.